Iceland's licorice
by Thousnelda
Summary: Little Iceland loves his licorice, and so does Denmark who likes to take his licorice in the name of "helping the kid learn to share." What will Norway do about this? Simply fluff with three of the Nordics.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

"Nii-san?" the child Iceland called out from the doorway of his older brother's study. Norway turned to look at the roughly five-year-old boy, frowning slightly when he saw the red rings around the younger's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Norway asked, walking towards Iceland and kneeling in front of him.

"I'm not crying," Iceland pouted. Big boys did not cry, especially his older brother Norway, and Iceland was a big boy like his brother too; if only in his own mind.

"Then what has you so upset?" Norway asked again, not feeling like stopping the child's game of thinking he was bigger than he was.

"Denmark's being mean again. He ate all of my licorice and wouldn't share," Iceland explained, becoming even more upset simply by thinking about it.

Norway sighed at this and stood up before asking, "Would you like me to talk to him for you?"

Iceland thought about this for a moment before nodding his little head and following Norway down the hall to the living room. In the room the two of them found Denmark sitting in his chair with the empty carton of licorice on the floor. Iceland could not help but give out a whimper of displeasure upon seeing his favorite treat eaten by someone other than him.

Norway casually walked up to Denmark and asked, "Denmark, did you eat all of Iceland's candy?"

"Not all of it, just most of it," Denmark answered, which simply earned him a quick smack to the head. This caused him to respond, "What? It's his fault for not wanting to share. The kid's gotta learn that you're supposed to share with his older brother."

Norway sighed and looked away from the other. Sometimes it was so hard for Norway to believe that Denmark was actually older than him. Norway then looked over to Iceland to find the child looking up to him expectantly before going to the empty box and seeing if there was any of the licorice left for him. Sadly, Iceland found none and the face he gave his older brothers was enough to break Norway's heart.

"It's alright Iceland, why don't we go to the store and buy you some more licorice," Norway stated. Iceland perked slightly at this idea and joined Norway towards the door. Not wanting to be left behind, Denmark got out of the chair as if joining them, only to promptly be told to stay at home.

It did not take the two brothers long to reach the store and for Iceland to ask the clerk for the black substance. The old man of a clerk quickly handed the now happy child the box of candy, and with a smile asked if there was anything else they wanted. Norway paused at this request for a moment, only to then ask for another box of licorice and several special spices. With these items, the two walked back to their house and continued the evening as usual.

"Come on Ice, you gotta learn to share one way or another," Denmark responded the next day when he snatched the child's box of candy from his little hands.

Iceland looked as if about to start bawling at this and cried out, "No! Norway just gave me that box, he said it was special! Just for me! So give it back!"

Norway could hear this bickering from the kitchen, causing him to enter the living room doorway to watch the scene unfold. Denmark rolled his eyes and picked out a long stick of licorice, to then look at it carefully upon noticing it was a slightly different color. Before Denmark could question it Norway explained, "Different flavors is a new trend for candy, and that is Iceland's favorite."

Denmark looked the candy over warily for another moment as Iceland continued to give Norway pleading looks to get his candy back. Norway ignored the looks, however, more interested in watching Denmark shrug his shoulders and bite a chunk of the licorice off. As soon as he began to chew, Denmark's face distorted into a disgusted look before rushing to a waste bin to spit the substance out; causing Norway to silently smile.

Once his mouth was cleared of the licorice, Denmark answered, "That had to be the worst thing I've ever eaten! How can he actually like that? Why is this happening to the candy?"

"It just is, and if you continue to take Iceland's candy then you will simply need to get used to it. otherwise, buy your own," Norway answered, giving the Dane a look to say that there were no other options.

Denmark nodded at this and said, "Well if it's going to taste like that then I do not want it," before leaving the room to do something else.

With this, Iceland grabbed the box of almost empty licorice which Denmark discarded and smiled to his brother. Norway smiled back and replied, "Hopefully that should stop Denmark from eating your licorice for a while, just remember to not eat the seasoned ones in that box."

Iceland nodded and inspected the few seasoned sticks before thanking him and running off with the candy. Norway sighed and watched the child run off in favor of eating his sweets and playing with his pet puffin. He knew that at some point Iceland would need to learn to share his treats and other things, but at the moment Norway was too content to watch his brother be perfectly happy and carefree to worry about that.

**As always, please review~**


End file.
